First Assault on Tokyo Settlement
The''' First Assault on the Tokyo Settlement''' was a major event in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. It was a battle where the Black Knights and the Japanese Resistance launched an all-out assault on the Tokyo Settlement and was the last battle of the First Black Rebellion. Background A few days after the SAZ Incident, Area 11 falls into civil unrest and riots are breaking out in various places. Now that they are the largest armed group, the Black Knights draw from the general public and other rebels as the group sets its sight on Tokyo settlement. It is estimated that those who changed sides adds up to tens of thousands. Guildford refuses to let the soldiers' move because Cornelia has ordered them to make a perimeter. One of the generals try to point out that Cornelia has shut herself up in Euphemia's room due to shock. In addition to this, General Dalton has also gone missing since the Riots began. Participants for Black Knights come from every area in Area 11. Realizing the odds are against Britannian. Kallen hopes Ashford Academy will not become a battleground in the impending battle. Meanwhile, Cornelia orders the Glaston knights to be on alert, and that the army form battle formations on the outer area of Tokyo settlement. She believes the rebellion will be subsided if they crush Zero and the Black Knights. On the other side, Zero also tells his army that if they can defeat Cornelia, victory will be theirs. He then orders the army to follow the strategic arrangement of the battle and asks Diethard to watch over the command vessel. Zero using the Gawain, makes an announcement to the Britannian forces that he'll begin his attack at precisely 00:00. He suggests that those who wish to surrender should go to his bases gate. The time at this point now is 23:57 and 00:00 is in less than 3 Minutes. Dalton refuses to back down, insisting on accompanying Cornelia despite the injuries he suffered. Before they set off, C.C warns Zero that this is the point of no return. As it is now, the fight won't end with just Area 11. The entire world will be stained with the battle that Lelouch is about to engage in. The Battle Cornelia li Britannia has set up a perimeter around Tokyo Settlements outer areas looking at the Black Knights Charge toward the settlement when they suddenly stop. Zero orders that several Britannians controlling section blocks around the outer perimeter of Tokyo Settlement release its support.After hearing the announcement, Cornelia vows that she'll avenge Euphemia. Several Britannian technicians hear the announcement, which triggers a Geass order to purge the settlement's outer block. At the stroke of midnight, the settlement's outer block begins to crumble, taking Cornelia and her forces with it. Lelouch comments that the block design is supposed to counter earthquakes, but if all the areas crumble in another situation, it's a weakness. As her Gloucester falls, Cornelia fires her Slash Harkens to boost herself back to stable settlement ground. Tohdoh orders the Knightmares to charge forward, and Cornelia orders her forces to retreat to the government office. Tohdoh spots Cornelia and attacks, but a Sutherland pilot sacrifices himself to save Cornelia. Guilford then jumps in and attacks Tohdoh, and he tells Cornelia she should retreat and live. Lelouch announces that Zero's personal team will takeover Ashford Academy and use it as a base of operations. Tohdoh continues to attack Guilford, and two of the Holy Swords arrive as reinforcements. At the same time, the Glaston Knights arrive in their Gloucesters to backup Guilford. In the air, Lelouch uses the Gawain's Hadron Cannons to destroy Britannia's air forces. Lelouch then hands out a set of orders to Ohgi, Diethard, Tohdoh and Kallen. In the Britannian homeland, Prince Odysseus is informed that in addition to the troubles in Area 11, a Chinese fleet has been spotted in the East China Sea. An officer asks Odysseus to appoint a commanding officer for the force that's about to depart, but since Odysseus is hesitant, Schneizel volunteers to go. The Black Knights fire a new Raikou at the Britannians, which they follow up with an advance by the Burai squads. Diethard's forces seize control of the TV station, and at the same time a squad led by Tamaki storms into Ashford's student council room. Zero promises that no harm will be done to the students as long as they have their cooperation. Ohgi rushes in with news that the Lancelot has arrived. An enraged Suzaku destroys several Burais and the Raikou while looking for Zero. Nearby, Kallen confronts Suzaku. Suzaku attacks, and Kallen uses her Slash Harkens and the radiation surge to boost up the side of a building and fight Suzaku in midair. She manages to grab hold of the Lancelot's left arm and uses the radiation surge, but Suzaku ejects it and uses the VARIS to destroy the Guren's right arm. Suzaku demands to know where Zero is and points his VARIS at Kallen when she refuses to answer. Just then, Zero arrives in the Gawain and proposes a one-on-one duel to settle things. Elsewhere, Asahina reports to Tohdoh that they've captured the Britannian energy filler warehouse, and Tohdoh makes preparations to attack the government office. Cornelia orders Guilford to stay in his current position, and the Glaston Knights inform her that Schneizel's fleet won't arrive for 75 hours. She orders them to leak the arrival time of nearby reinforcements to the Black Knights as part of her plan to draw in Zero. At the school, Zero points the Gawain's Slash Harkens at the student council room to further enrage Suzaku. Suzaku charges in and touches down on the ground to avoid the Hadron Cannons, but Sayoko hits a switch and traps him in a ring of Gefjun Disturbers. Zero then arrives at the Viceroy's Palace and uses the Hadron Cannons to destroy all the aerial reinforcements. After landing at the aerial garden, Cornelia then appears in her Gloucester and engages with Zero. Cornelia attacks Zero and runs circles around the Gawain with her smaller Gloucester. Cornelia uses her Slash Harkens to jump onto the Gawain when Lelouch tries to fly away, but before she could make her fatal strike, her Gloucester is pierced by a lance from Geassed Darlton. Darlton snaps out of it and is shocked by what he's done, but just then Zero kills him with the hadron cannons shortly after thanking him for his 'services'. Lelouch uses Geass and asks Cornelia if she killed Marianne, but she says she didn't. Cornelia then tells him that Schneizel moved Marianne's body under the Emperor's orders. Just then, C.C. senses something and tells Lelouch to come back because Nunnally is being kidnapped and is currently in Kamine Island. Just then, Jeremiah smashes out of the government building in the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried. Lelouch jumps back into the Gawain. C.C. tries to take Cornelia hostage, but Jeremiah slams into the Gawain and knocks it away. C.C. fires the Hadron Cannons at the Siegfried, but Jeremiah easily dodges. Lelouch calls Ohgi's phone and instead reaches Black Knight Minami, who informs him that Ohgi has been shot. Lelouch orders a Burai squad to attack the Siegfried, but Jeremiah easily destroys them with a spinning Slash Harken attack and resumes his pursuit of Lelouch. Lelouch fires the Hadron Cannons at a building behind Jeremiah, which topples over and buries the Siegfried in a pile of rubble. Meanwhile, the Avalon arrives at Ashford Academy and Cecile attacks with an experimental Sutherland equipped with a Float system backpack and the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous System. She destroys the Gefjun Disturber and gives Suzaku a new energy pack, along with a Sutherland's left arm. Suzaku then takes off and gets a private call from Cornelia. Lelouch calls Tohdoh and puts him in charge of the battle because he has to leave. Cecile fights off the Black Knights while students are evacuated to the Avalon. Suzaku finds Cornelia, and she tells him that Zero is at Kamine Island. She asks him to clear Euphemia's name and makes him a real knight. Ohgi asks Kallen to save Zero, and she spots Suzaku flying away. Having repaired the Guren with a Gloucester arm, Kallen takes off in a Knightmare VTOL and follows after Suzaku. Nina emerges from the underground hangar in the Ganymede, and Lloyd quickly tells everyone not to fire. Rakshata does the same, and Lloyd mentions that Nina's bomb is enhanced with Sakuradite theorizes that it could destroy the entire settlement. Meanwhile, in the governmental area, Guilford and the Glaston Knights begin to turn the tide of the battle against the Black Knights. Leaving Tohdoh in charge of the Black Knights, they are unable to operate effectively without Zero's charisma and strategic prowess, leaving them virtually leaderless and suffer from interior conflict. The Britannians with Guilford leading their remaining forces charged forward and took control of the situation killing a majority of the rebels and capturing the rest. Nina under psychological breakdown decides to detonate the bomb. However it fails to explode and Lloyd arrests her, ordering Cecile to subdue the Ganymede and bring Nina to the Avalon. The rebellion has been extinguished and Britannian rule is once more over Area 11. Aftermath This battle marks the end of the First Black Rebellion and with it the hopes of the Japanese people. Over the coming months the Black Knights will dwindle down to just a handful of members with most members going into hiding or getting captured. Many Japanese people will still continue to carry pictures of Zero with them but discrimination begins to reach new, higher levels and Area 11 becomes even more oppressed. Any chance of freedom will remain impossible until Zero rises again. Meanwhile, in the Kamine Island, Lelouch was captured by Suzaku and was brought upon Emperor Charles. As a reward, the Emperor appoint Suzaku as the new member of Knights of the Round upon his own request. Then he uses his Geass on Lelouch to change his memories into false ones, thus 'killing' Zero.